


Unexpected happiness

by karsata



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Online Dating, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karsata/pseuds/karsata
Summary: Link never actually expected anything from this dating site, however one impulsive decision to message another user turned his life upside down. It might have been unexpected but he sure liked how everything turned out.





	1. Day 1 & 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You have (1) new message.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264870) by [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty). 



> This is my first ever fanfiction, which I've never even planned to write in the first place, however @its_mike_kapufty inspired me so much with her stories that I couldn't get the idea for this out of my head, also thank you Sam for agreeing to be my Beta!
> 
> Also @rhinkipoo thank you so much for helping me figure out this overcomplicated formatting system, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you! <3

****(L)**** Hi, my name is Link.

Judging by your profile description, we have

a lot in common. Might even make good friends.

 ** **(R)**** Hello Link.

As you might have already gathered from

my profile, my name is Rhett.

And which interests in particular

do you think we have in common?

Also, did you just imply that you’re

looking for a friendship on a dating app?

 

_**_**1 day later ** _ ** _

 

 ** **(L)**** Sorry for answering so late, I was traveling.

Well... by a lot, I actually meant pretty much all the

interests you have listed on your profile.

As for seeking a friendship, yes, why not? A good

lover is a good friend first and foremost, which is

valuable in building strong relationships.

 ** **(R)**** Oh, wow. I never thought

about meeting people on

here like that..

So, you mean you’re not here just for

a quick thrust?

 ** **(L)**** No, I can’t say that I am. Are you?

I know it’s not typical behavior for apps like this,

but I don’t care. I am who I am.

 ** **(R)**** and that’s a very admirable characteristic...

but you’re right, it’s rare to stumble upon

a message here that’s not overtly sexual.

Honestly? At this point I don’t even know why

I decided to create a profile. I guess, I was just bored.

 

 ** **(L)**** Don’t get me wrong, you’re a very handsome guy.

It’s just that meaningful conversations fulfill me so much more

than shallow pick-up lines.

Although I guess there is a time and place for everything.

 

 ** **(R)**** oh thank you, you’re quite good looking yourself ;)

So what you’re basically saying is that you get off on

exchanges of long, descriptive words

 ** **(L)**** In a way…

but you know that’s not all I meant.

 

 ** **(R)**** Yeah I know, I’m just messing with you :D

Although I’m not opposed to that idea in the slightest.

long words can be sexy too

 

 ** **(L)**** mhm, they sure can be…

what I was trying to say though is that I’ll understand if

that type of stuff is not your thing, and you’re here

to avoid all that real life drama.

 ** **(R)**** hmm, let me think about it…

 

 ** **(L)**** shit.

 

 ** **(R)**** haha, I’m kidding, I’m kidding

as a matter of fact, I’ve really enjoyed our

conversation so far. So no problems there.

 ** **(L)**** ok, good.

I actually was really worried there for a second.

Thought that I was making you uncomfortable

with all this serious talk

 ** **(R)**** nah, it’s cool man

can’t wait to get to know you better,

if I’m honest


	2. Day 3

**(L)** Hello, it’s me again!

How are you doing on this fine day?

 **(R)** Hi Link, I’m good

Someone is excited today :D

What’s going on?

 **(L)** Nothing, I’m just glad to be home

and talking to you.

 

 **(R)** oh, that’s good to know

 **(L)** Can I ask you a question?

 

 **(R)** sure, go ahead

 **(L)** what do you usually do to relax after a rough day?

 

 **(R)** well… besides the obvious answer,

I like to play guitar. Sometimes

I’ll write songs, if I’m inspired

 **(L)** that’s cool…

wait, what do you mean by “the obvious answer?”

 

 **(R)** aah, Link, not sure you’ll want that one

spelled out for you, if you don’t already know what I mean…

 

 **(L)** ugh, come on! I wanna know!

what is it?

 **(R)** are you sure?

 **(L)** yes! now tell me!

 **(R)** alright, here goes…

after a hard day, I enjoy experiencing physical

gratification and the exaltation of abandon

 

 **(L)** is that your fancy way of saying that you jack off to relax?

I know that I said that I like eloquent speech, but

you know you can be blunt with me too, right?

 **(R)** haha, ok. I’ll take that into consideration

for future reference :D

How about you, what do you do to relax?

 

 **(L)** you’re gonna laugh, but cleaning and organizing does it for me

just going around the house and getting the drawers sorted out,

or even arranging the computer files in an efficient way

 

 **(R)** ok, I’ll admit. At first I chuckled a little.

But then the picture you painted was alluring

like I imagine that having stuff in a logical, symmetrical order

can be pretty aesthetically pleasant

 

 **(L)** wow, I can’t believe you’re not teasing me

I mean, usually when I tell people that, they

make fun of my neatness

but your response kinda blew me away

 

 **(R)** haha what can I say? I’m really good at putting

myself in someone else’s shoes

 

 **(L)** Rhett, you know what?

 **(R)** what? :D

 

 **(L)** I’m really glad I decided to message you that day…

 

 **(R)** I’m really glad you did too buddy


	3. Day 4

**(R)** you know whatʼs not fair?

 **(L)** what?

 

 **(R)** That on both occasions that we spoke,

you were the one to initiate the conversation.

So I’ve decided to change that today.

You know, show that youʼre not the only

one interested in keeping this up

 

 **(L)** oh! I never thought about that,

but thank you for the thought and gesture

 

 **(R)** no need to thank me, really. relationships

are supposed to be two-sided after all

 

 **(L)** yeah, youʼre right

 **(R)** so what do you want to

talk about about today?

 

 **(L)** I donʼt know, what are you in mood for?

 

 **(R)** hmm, letʼs see...you talked about

work the other day, what do you do for a living, Link?

I’m a music teacher specialized in guitars.

 

 **(L)** so thatʼs where your love for music comes

from! thatʼs pretty cool Rhett. Iʼd like to listen to

you play one of your songs one day...

as for me, I work in entertainment. mostly

production, editing and writing for a morning show.

my responsibilities are pretty flexible and thatʼs

what I like about the job

 

 **(R)** shouldn’t you be the host??

Just from your vibes, you seem

like a very charismatic

Person, and handsome, too. I bet youʼd be great at it

 

 **(L)** I donʼt know... I’m pretty awkward most of

the time. Not sure that will look good on screen.

 

 **(R)** hey, donʼt be so hard on yourself. if you

want to proceed in that direction, you should

go for it. nowadays media is drastically

different, people tend to be drawn to

honesty and uniqueness. they want people

to be unapologetically themselves, cause

thatʼs super attractive, man

 

 **(L)** I appreciate the insight Rhett, really.

thank you for saying so.

The surprising thing is that

Iʼve never even considered doing anything other than what I do now...

but I guess talking to you might just open

my eyes to things I didn’t know I wanted, huh?

 

 **(R)** Iʼm glad! Iʼm happy to be helpful

 

 **(L)** what about you, Rhett? Do you feel

fulfilled in what youʼre doing?

 

 **(R)** oh man, yeah, I like every aspect of it.

the playing, the composing, the teaching.

sure, kids can be frustrating sometimes, but I

love helping them get through obstacles, to be

the one to introduce them to the magical

world of melodies and being the reason

they fall in love with music.

 

 **(L)** Rhett… can I be totally honest with you?

 

 **(R)** of course. I’m pretty easy-going.

Say whatever you want!

 

 **(L)** the way you talk about music… your

passion? it kinda turns me on...

 

 **(R)** oh yeah? do you want me to talk more about what

I’m capable of doing with my long, skilled fingers?

 

 **(L)** oh gosh, Rhett...

 **(R)** what? too much?

 

 **(L)** nope, quite the opposite actually... but

unfortunately I’m not in a convenient place

to delve deeper into this right now

 

 **(R)** hold the thought then, haha.

weʼll continue later

if you want, of course...

 **(L)** oh I definitely do, donʼt worry.

I have to go now though, some work needs

to be done. but Iʼll get back to

you once I get home

 

 **(R)** Iʼm looking forward to it ;)


	4. Day 5

**(L)** I’m home

 

 **(R)** good

 **(L)** so…where were we?

 

 **(R)** we were sexting

 **(L)** oh gosh

 

 **(R)** what? you told me I can be blunt with you :D

 **(L)** yeah yeah, I know…

 

 **(R)** did you change your mind?

 **(L)** noo… it’s just... I can’t help myself,

I get embarrassed no matter what.

 **(R)** hmm…that’s interesting

are you blushing right now?

 **(L)** noo?

 **(R)** liar

 **(L)** ok, fine, yes

 

 **(R)** that’s sweet

 **(L)** no it’s not!

 

 **(R)** you’re endearing

 **(L)** ugh, come on, stop!

how did we even get here from that

dirty exchange?

 

 **(R)** lust and tenderness are interconnected,

nothing surprising really

 

 **(L)** you’re so poetic sometimes. gets me dizzy

 **(R)** oh yeah?

 

 **(L)** yes, I like that about you

I never thought that I’d find another person

who could be so intimate with the deeper meaning

and beauty of words

 

 **(R)** oh, well... I’m no writer, but

words have always had a special place in my heart.

not just lyrics, but prose in general, as a way of

communicating.

 

 **(L)** mmm…yeah, me too

It’s weird, but I get more emotions and adrenaline from books

and words overall than from anything else

 

 **(R)** I totally understand where

you’re coming from

 

 **(L)** so about that… sexting

 

 **(R)** mm, you wanna go back to that?

 

 **(L)** yeah, I think so. but fair warning,

I’m not really good at it

 **(R)** I doubt it

 

 **(L)** no, I’m serious

 

 **(R)** ok, we’ll see

what are you doing right now,

besides talking to me?

 

 **(L)** I’m lying on the couch in the living room

sipping wine

what about you?

 

 **(R)** I’m in my bed.

It’s more comfortable than a couch :D

what are you wearing?

 

 **(L)** really? THAT question?

 **(R)** what? We have to start

somewhere, don’t we?

 

 **(L)** fiiine…

I’m wearing joggers and a grey t-shirt.

see? nothing exciting

 **(R)** I wouldn’t say so

Are the pants really roomy in the crotch area?

Is the t-shirt form-fitting, accentuating your broad

shoulders and toned chest?

 

 **(L)** uhh…

yes and yes?

 **(R)** then you’re sexy as hell right now.

 

 **(L)** oh gosh…

ok, what are YOU wearing?

 **(R)** nothing

 

 **(L)** WHAT?

 **(R)** I was getting ready for bed,

and usually I sleep naked

 

 **(L)** oh. my. god. you can’t just say things like that!

 **(R)** why not?

 

 **(L)** because now I can’t stop thinking about your body,

and there is not nearly enough of it in your profile picture

to help my imagination

 **(R)** I can send a picture if you want

 

 **(L)** uhhh…

 **(R)** or not?

 

 **(L)** I want to… I want to see you

but I don’t think I’m ready for the full body shot yet

so above the waist will be fine, if you’re comfortable with

it, of course?

 

 **(R)** I am, don’t worry. I wouldn’t suggest it if I wasn’t

[picture]

 

 **(L)** Rhett... you’re something else, you know that?

 

 **(R)** I’ve heard that before, yes.

but is that all you’re gonna say?

 

 **(L)** I’m afraid of what’s gonna come out of my mouth

if I say more, honestly

 **(R)** don’t be

I wanna hear your words baby

 

 **(L)** god, you’re killing me right now.

It’s like all my senses are overstimulated

I might burst if you don’t slow down

 

 **(R)** hmm…you still didn’t say what

you’re thinking about that picture

 

 **(L)** fine, Rhett

I’ll give you what you want,

although I’m pretty sure you know this already.

you’re very handsome. ridiculously hot. and your body is mouthwatering.

satisfied now?

 **(R)** yes Link

because no matter what you think,

those words coming from you?

mean so much more.

now I can’t help but want your picture

in return, I want to feast my eyes on you

 

 **(L)** you know I’m not naked as you are, right?

 

 **(R)** doesn’t matter.

as I said, even just the picture of

you that I have in mind right now is

making me light-headed

 

 **(L)** ok…

[picture]

 **(R)** fuck, Link.

your eyes are even more blue up close

I think I can see stars in them.

 

 **(L)** mmm…

 **(R)** did I make you speechless? :D

 

 **(L)** no. I’m just too preoccupied to type right now

 **(R)** are you…

Link…

are you touching yourself?

 

 **(L)** and what if I am?

 **(R)** that’s so fucking sexy.

for your information, I’m doing that too

are you imagining my hand instead of yours?

 

 **(L)** mmm… I wasn’t, but now that you mention it

your hands are pretty big, aren’t they?

 **(R)** yes, they are.

my fingers are long, too...

and the right amount of thick.

 

 **(L)** oh god, Rhett

I’m so warm, sweating a lot

I would love to keep this up for a while, but

I am exhausted and riled up

I won’t last long

 

 **(R)** It’s ok baby, you don’t have to, I’m close too

come for me Link

want you to unravel for me

because of me

 

 **(L)** Rhett?

 **(R)** yes?

 

 **(L)** I’ve never come that hard in my life.

 

 **(R)** me, too.

the chemistry we have together...

It's not like anything I’ve ever experienced before

and we haven’t even met face to face yet, haha

this is so surreal

 

 **(L)** aha, yes

 **(R)** haha are you falling asleep on me?

 

 **(L)** gosh, Rhett, I’m sorry. I just can’t keep my

eyes open anymore

 **(R)** It’s fine. Time for me to go to sleep as well anyway

Goodnight Link. Sweet dreams!

 

 **(L)** Goodnight Rhett


	5. Day 6 & 7

**(R)** Would you be opposed to us meeting sometime in real life?

 

**(L)** no, not at all. Why? Do you want to do it in the near future?

 

**(R)** I was showing the kids how to play this nice song today

and going over the lyrics with them, and I wished you were

there, so I could play the song for you.

 

**(L)** And what song was it?

**(R)** Roland Faunte - Happy Life

 

**(L)** One minute, let me listen to it

…

gosh Rhett, this is a very beautiful song yet sad

at the same time

 

**(R)** I know, but every time I play it, I only feel hope

**(L)** I hope you don’t mind me asking, but does it

… have a more personal meaning to you?

 

**(R)** It did once, not anymore.

Is it too straightforward to say that this hope I feel

now has everything to do with you?

**(L)** What exactly do you hope for, Rhett?

 

**(R)** I hope that we can have a relationship in real life.

I know that it’s only been a few days since we

started talking, but like I said before, this connection

we have? It’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt before.

I can’t just let it slip through my fingers.

 

**(L)** ok, yeah…

When do you want to meet, then?

**(R)** How about in 2 days?

 

**(L)** I think that works.

Is 7 pm ok for you?

**(R)** It’s perfect!

Where do you want to go?

I heard there’s a country music festival

happening in town, how about going there?

 

**(L)** Actually, yes! That would be great,

I’ve never had time or suitable company to

go to events like that

**(R)** Cool, can’t wait!

 

**(L)** me too, Rhett

 

_** 1 day later ** _

 

**(L)** I can’t believe this is really going to happen.

**(R)** oh trust me, I can’t either.

my anticipation is through the roof

 

**(L)** I’m going to see you tomorrow, and you’ll cease to

be a collection of words on a screen

**(R)** You’re hurting my feelings!

I thought I was more than that

:D

 

**(L)** You know what I mean :P

but seriously Rhett, thanks for being brave enough

to make the first move. If it was left to me, we

might still just be chatting years from now :D

**(R)** haha, then I’m glad I had the guts to do it!

Should we eat somewhere after the concert?

Do you have a favorite place?

 

**(L)** There is a nice coffee shop near the venue

called “Grind”, we can go there if you want

**(R)** never been there, love the name though.

We should definitely go! If you like it, I’m sure it’s great

 

**(L)** Don’t give me so much credit haha

You might be disappointed if our tastes

don’t match :D

**(R)** I doubt it

 

**(L)** I see someone likes to live on the edge...

Well then, don’t blame me later if you don’t like it!

**(R)** I won’t, don’t worry :)

 


	6. Day 8

**(L)** I had an amazing time Rhett. Gosh, it was

unbelievable

**(R)** I know right?

The moment I saw you, everything fell into place.

It felt like a dream

 

**(L)** I know what you mean.

I might sound cheesy, but…

no, nevermind

**(R)** not so fast. spit it out, baby

 

**(L)** oh god

ok

It felt like I found my soulmate

**(R)** Link, honest to god, I feel the same way.

I’m not sure how it’s possible to feel this strongly

after such a short amount of time, but I’m not going to question it

 

**(L)** Rhett, are we delirious?

**(R)** I don’t know... but it sure feels amazing :D

 

**(L)** Sometimes I have these fears of losing you

as suddenly as I got to know you.

**(R)** Try not to overthink this Link.

We’ll figure it out along the way

 

**(L)** Is it just me, or does it seem like we switched places?

I’m the emotional one now and you’re the level-headed

voice of reason.

**(R)** I dunno, I’m not the one making observational

analyses right now

 

**(L)** true, haha

You know what?

We should go on another date!

**(R)** Definitely

Anytime you want, I’m game

 

**(L)** Geez, Rhett.

You sure make me feel special

**(R)** so do you, Link. so do you

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it folks, the end, hope you enjoyed this little story and any comments/feedback will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
